Concealed
by The Ablazing Arrow
Summary: Karin, a lone wanderer, had always lived a life of never growing attached to anyone. But after hearing the Queen of Arendelle shares similar abilities, she sets out to find her. Though at first driven by curiosity, Karin finds reasons to stay in Arendelle as she grows enamored by the queen. Elsa/OC (Femslash).
1. Part I

**Title**: Concealed

**Summary**: Karin, a lone wanderer, had always lived a life of never growing attached to anyone. But after hearing the Queen of Arendelle shares similar abilities, she sets out to find her. Though at first driven by curiosity, Karin finds reasons to stay in Arendelle as she grows enamored by the queen.

**Pairing(s)**: Elsa/OC (femslash), some Anna/Kristoff.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything associated with Disney. The italicized words separated from the main story are from the song _All I Need_ by Lydia.

**Author's Note**: I've had this idea ever since I began to read _Frozen _fanfiction and seen the popularity of Elsa being with an original character. This is my interpretation of that. For the sake of the timeline in this story, the events of _Frozen _occurred in the beginning of June. Also, I suggest listening to the song _All I Need_ by Lydia to help fit the mood of the story, as I did gain inspiration from it. Anyways, enjoy.

**::**

_All I see (scares me)  
No one waits..._

**::**

**Part One**

The news traveled fast in Faredon, as it did in just about every other neighboring kingdom. Almost as soon as Prince John and his soldiers arrived home, stories of the Queen of Arendelle's powers spread like a wildfire throughout every town and village. Almost every citizen, ranging from the lords to the peasants, the young to the old, heard the tale of the Eternal Winter at least half a dozen times, for surely it sounded like a fable came to life. It sent ripples of admiration, fear, or both through anyone who heard it.

As for Karin, she knew and felt nothing.

Decked in men's dark clothing, her face almost hidden by a scarf aside from a slight part for her eyes, Karin arrived in a pub located in a small village, just as the sun began to set. The room was filled with about five or so men, most spaced out from each other and as quiet as the forest. It was the first human contact she's had in a while, and her jaw tightened. At least there were only a few. Hesitating and only staring ahead, she walked across the room and sat in a chair at the bar. Karin set her satchel on the floor, feeling the weight of the bag filled with all her belongings lift off of her. With that, so did the worry. She could relax, even if for a brief moment.

Taking her mittens off, the woman cracked her fingers, and she then rolled her neck around in a full circle. Karin suppressed a groan of relief. She had traveled for several hours in order to reach the edge of this kingdom before the brewing storm above would thrash about. And though fatigued, did not regret her decision. A little more traveling time than usual and a tired body were the prices she'd rather pay than walking in the snow at night. Getting lost wasn't exactly a part of her schedule.

Almost immediately the bartender moved towards her. "What can I get you?" he asked.

Karin reached into her pocket, feeling around for the last bit of money she had left. She pulled some coins out, saying in a muffled voice, "The cheapest thing you have."

The bartender nodded. She eyed him warily as he filled a glass with alcohol. After he set it down in front of her, she set the money on the table. Then, parting the scarf slightly to reveal her lips, Karin swigged down a mouthful. The bitter, stale drink's taste subsided as she breathed in the pub's musky but warm air. Leftover snow that still clung to her clothing began to slowly melt into dew.

She heard the door open behind her, which brought in a new wave of cold air, but the woman made no move to turn around. Her mind was more focused on watching the small bubbles in her ale pop and allowing her muscles loosen. Only when the two incomers' voices carried into the room did they catch her attention.

"…Apparently she was so powerful that she created a beast as big as the heavens out of nothing but snow!"

After lifting it for another sip, the glass barely touching her lips, Karin set her drink back down—a bit too harshly. The bartender sent her a glare, and she muttered absentmindedly, "Sorry." Her mind was far too fuzzy to register the clink, and she ignored the pub's owner as one thought crossed her mind: a beast of snow? She turned her heard towards the two as they sat a few meters away from her, but then quickly glanced down at her drink. Staring would only bring attention, though that didn't keep her from an occasional glance or two.

"No wonder why King Hensworth and his son are so keen on uniting our kingdom with Arendelle. A queen who can set forth a blizzard at the flick of her wrist would be a valuable asset."

Upon hearing the second man's reply, Karin's heart pounded hardly in her chest. Excitement coursed through her body, and she fought back a smile from forming: there was someone out there like her? As her heart raced faster than ever, another part of her body began to change; her hands grew warmer and warmer with a hot intensity, and she grimaced. Despite wanting to continue listening to them, she had to get out of there. Now.

Twisting her body around, she yanked her gloves and bag. As she tried to lift and straddle the bag around her shoulders, she heeded no attention to where she walked—Karin rushed straight into a man's body. Although the clothing made her appear larger than she was, he still towered over her by a foot and weighed twice as much.

"Hey!" he snapped. "Watch where you're going!"

He attempted to push his way forward, but in a split moment, his arm brushed against her hand. The man then let out a wolf-like howl as he stumbled away from her, crashing into a table while clutching his arm.

Karin froze with fear. She watched as several other men rushed to the man's aid, and he pulled away from them, spewing out curse after curse. He yanked his coat's sleeve down, revealing a reddened and blistered burn mark.

_I'm so sorry!_ She wanted to yell but couldn't find it in herself. Her nerves reached an even higher stress rate; her hands glowed brighter, and she hid them under her arms. In less than five seconds after tearing herself from the scene, the woman rushed out of the building, feeling the freezing air hit her like a stone wall. _Go, go, go! _Whipping her head side to side and covering her hands underneath her arms, she quickly ran down a dark, empty alleyway and back into the forest, her breath leaving heavy clouds behind her. When Karin made sure no one followed her, she stropped and dropped everything she carried on the ground, including her satchel.

"Stop, stop, stop…" She pleaded to herself. Unfolding her arms, Karin glanced downwards. Small, bright wire-shaped lines danced above her palms, flickering with a yellow glow while make zapping noises. "Calm down, calm down…" She whispered to herself, closing her eyes. _No more, please. Just go away… No more, no more… _Controlling her breathing, she cleared her mind of all thoughts. Repeatedly, she curled and uncurled her hands. A few moments later, the sound of the zaps stopped completely. She opened her eyes. The light dimmed down to nothing. Any trace of the magic was gone… for now.

_What is wrong with you? You've got to get a handle of yourself!_ Karin berated internally. _You mustn't jump to conclusions and get excited—you almost killed an innocent man! _Karin's stomach sank at the thought of taking his life, making her want to vomit._ Besides, there's no proof what they're saying is true. They could be intoxicated for all you know._

Realistically, Karin knew neither had a drink, or at least enough to impair their senses to the point of creating tall tales. They arrived at the pub _to _drink. And there was no way two _grown men_ would say things like that to each other unless… Unless they were, on a level, true. There were always truths in stories, Mother always said. That alone caused more excitement to pulse through her veins—and she shook her head. It couldn't be true, though. None of it. There was no one else in the world cursed as much as she—that no one else could create things out of their _bare hands_… Where one touch could kill.

No. It simply could not be. She was the only one of her kind and should forget about it. No use in making false hope of another monster in the world.

_Move on._

Karin glanced around her surroundings. Thankfully, against her earlier judgment, there was no storm concocting tonight in these high mountains, but fresh snow did begin to fall at a steady pace. Grabbing her satchel and slipping on her gloves, she trekked through the snow around the village; she wanted to get away from there as fast as possible, convincing her conscience the man would be fine.

Damn not traveling at night—it didn't impair her now anyways.

**::**

Like many times before in other kingdoms, Karin settled in Faredon temporarily. She managed to find odd jobs throughout each village she traveled through, ranging from washing windows or stables, shining shoes or boots, and sewing back on a button or two on a coat. She completed each small task with a friendly, grateful smile, collected her small payment like the hundreds of other times as before, and settled in a room an occasional stranger was kind enough to let her use at night. Only one thing ever changed in Karin's routine: thoughts of Arendelle's Queen.

The initial shock wore off eventually, and despite trying very hard to push away anything relating to the queen, Karin succumbed to the never-ending list of questions that formed: was there really another woman who could control an element? If so, was she born with it, too? Did she know if there were more of others like themselves? Was she _real_? Curiosity ate away at her for weeks, reaching to the point where she felt certain it became an obsession. Karin also surrendered to that urge and asked someone about it.

Karin, mustering enough strength, asked, "Do you know about the Queen of Arendelle's… power? I've heard several people talk about it but don't know much."

"You haven't heard the whole story, dear?" Karin's latest and current host, a peasant woman, asked in return as she returned to the dining room. Harriet's voice was so weary that Karin debated if she should have asked her at all.

"I'm afraid not. Being on the road a lot doesn't allow me to keep up with the news. Would you mind telling me? If you need you rest, though—"

The older dark-haired woman sat back down at the table. "Nonsense, of course I have time, dear. It's only fair to the one who just told my children stories of her adventures around the world."

Karin smiled, dipping her exposed head while she said, "Thank you. It wasn't a problem."

Harriet smiled, though it turned downwards almost immediately. "Well, my husband is enlisted as a soldier under our king. When he returned home two weeks ago, he told me he attended the Queen of Arendelle's coronation as a guard for the prince. Later that day, the queen created a terrible blizzard that caused summer to vanish in Arendelle and threatened to leave it in an Eternal Winter. He said, 'Queen Elsa of Arendelle could create icicles sharper than any sword and build castles far grander than any in the world. All by her hands.'"

Karin's eyes widened in awe, taking in the woman's words. Elsa. Elsa was the queen's name. Although Karin did not have a deep emotional connection before, having an actual name for this being… Well, it caused her stomach to turn, though not in an entirely unpleasant way.

Harriet continued, "She lifted the curse off the land and returned to her place on the throne, but…" She shook her head, her tone becoming bitter. "I'm not sure if it was wise to leave that sorceress alive. She almost murdered my husband as well as her subjects."

For the first time since the woman offered her a place to stay, Karin's smile faltered. "But surely she meant it as an accident? Someone with that power must… have trouble containing it."

"As a queen, it should be one's duty to remain calm at all times. Whatever reason she held to behave in a crude manner is unacceptable."

Karin merely nodded. Though she did not entirely agree with Harriet, she wasn't going to rush to defend Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She lacked the details to reach to any full conclusion on either side. And she decided she would keep it that way tonight.

"I must get some rest," Karin said. "Thank you for everything."

"It's my pleasure. Are you sure you must leave so early in the morning? You are welcomed to stay for breakfast."

She shook her head. "Oh no, I do not wish to be a burden. Dinner was more than enough!"

"As you wish." Just as Karin stood up, Harriet also added, "Good luck on your journey. I hope you find it in yourself to settle soon and marry a nice young man. A young lady as polite as you deserves to find someone who will treat her like royalty."

Karin half-smiled. "I hope I find someone, too."

**::**

Later that night, Karin waited some time after the last candlelight was blown out in Harriet's home. When she thought she would be safe, she sprang into action. The woman reached into her bag and pulled out a folded white parchment paper, its outside smudged with dirt. Unfolding it, Karin rested it on the ground. Then, with a tentative sigh, opened her left palm, allowing the muscles to relax. Like a candle's flame, the lightning in her palm glimmered to life, encasing the shed with a bright light. The woman dimmed the light greatly and turned her hand over to see the map, a canvas of detailed mountains, rivers, forests, settlements, and outlined kingdoms.

She leaned closer for a better look, causing her untied, long dirty-blonde hair to brush against the surface of the map. Then, Karin placed her other hand on the map, marking her current position with a finger. The path she chose to walk along two weeks ago, the night where her power struck the man, had taken her north. Karin moved her finger upwards to rest it on Faredon's main city and trading port—which, incidentally, was at the edge of the land. It would take at least a week to reach it, and from there required a decision on which way to go. She originally wanted to go eastwards, but now…

Sitting up and chewing the inside of her cheek, Karin sat up. As she tried to sort her thoughts, the electricity in her hand swirled. She averted her gaze from the map to watch the magic, manipulating it to take the forms of whatever came to her mind. Karin then controlled a small bolt to circle around her body, making her hair appear to glow. She grinned. These small moments alone without anyone in a range to get hurt were the ones she cherished the most, and that made her wonder: _Does Queen Elsa of Arendelle enjoy her magic like this, too?_

Arendelle… Karin made the free-flowing bolt disappear and shifted her weight to glance at the map again. Her eyes scanned the paper, paying extra detail to the areas she had yet to travel into. The woman found an assortment of other landmasses off of Faredon's coast, separated by a fjord. Almost directly across was, labeled in dark lettering, Arendelle.

With Arendelle came Queen Elsa.

The feeling from earlier returned, this time stronger. The realization that she was only about a week and a day's travel away from her elated Karin. But doubt also came along, balancing her emotions. There was still no telling in these accounts made by these Faredon's citizens were true to begin with—perhaps someone spread these rumors to strike fear.

Although Karin's heart wanted to believe she and the other woman were alike, her eyes would have to see Elsa of Arendelle's power to satisfy her skepticism. Just one look. Then, back to exploring the rest of the world. Yes. It would only be a slight detour. What harm would it do, considering Arendelle as a place to yet be explored?

With that plan in mind, Karin absorbed her power and carefully folded the map, placing it back in her bag. She slipped her gloves back on and laid next to a wall of the shed Harriet offered her as a sleeping quarter, folding her arms under her head as a pillow. Karin eventually fell asleep, and that night dreamed of sharp icicles and snow castles.


	2. Part II

_You will never waste my time, no, no  
You will never waste my time, 'cause..._

**::**

**Part Two**

Traits that indicated the mountainous edges of Faredon eventually faded away as Karin moved into the heart of the kingdom. Soft snow her boots kicked up with every step taken changed into an occasional twig or pebble. The blisteringly cold temperature, at first marked with clouds from her breathing, reached to a point where that happened only at nightfall. Wafts of the smell of seawater became so pungent her sense of smell adapted to not recognize it anymore. Thick clothing also did not remain a necessity; people wore less and less bulky attire the further she journeyed. But that did not sway Karin from changing anything. Instead, still wearing a thick coat, a dark brown tunic underneath, black trousers, the dark scarf, cap, and mittens, Karin stood at the edge of the city, pacing back and forth.

_Come on Karin,_ she thought to herself._ You've done this plenty of times before. This is no different. All you have to do is go in, get on a ship, and go to Arendelle. It doesn't require _that _much effort. You can do this._

It had nothing to do with not wanting to go; in fact, she yearned to do so, ranging from the pit of her stomach to the soles of her feet. This was the second-to-last step in her plan to see if Queen Elsa had powers, too. Never before has she been looking so forward to going anywhere in her entire life! For so long she'd lived in a dark cave and now finally found a way to see, to persevere in this life. But cities had the one thing Karin avoided constantly: crowds. Small villages and towns were easier to handle, because less people made it easier to avoid contact. But crowds were risky. Unpredictable. So many things could go wrong. So many mistakes created. And none could be afforded. Crowds gave more chances for her to miscalculate a move, or people around her not pay attention, and not to mention she'd have to look in _all_ directions at all times—

The tension built in her hands, and Karin forced herself to repeatedly bend her hands. She sighed deeply. _Stop worrying. You can do this_, Karin repeated. That is, as long as her head remained cleared and focused, unlike her last slip-up. But if Karin lasted this long with making only one error, then she had it in her to continue with a good track like that. Only a muddled mind stood in her way. Noting that, the woman held her head high, masked the nervousness with positivity, and strode into the city.

At first, only a few citizens were scattered around. Nothing troublesome. But with the sun high in the sky, there would undoubtedly be people bustling in the streets. And that's exactly what Karin saw in the town square. Men, women, and children passed by one another, lost in their own worlds as they created mismatched paths to their desired locations. Some smiled and strolled. Others trudged. Soldiers rode horses, with the animals' hooves clanging against the ground. Many voices, ranging from happy to serious, intermingled as one. Their bodies blended into a single blurred unit. Her clothes gave the impression of merely being another person in the crowd, but that didn't keep her from the dreadful thought of being a wolf in sheep's clothing as she entered the group. Recognizing the familiar heavy clench in her chest, Karin moved around all of them as much as possible. She dodged from touching others, flinching every time she thought a stranger brushed against her. _Don't touch anyone_, she repeated over and over in her head, a feat harder done than said with all going on around her. Eventually, however, she tried to repress those thoughts, if only for one moment, after she realized she had no idea where the docks were located.

So, trying to keep hold of the keenness from before, Karin asked a local to direct her. The woman happily appointed her towards where the merchants conducted their business. Karin thanked her and headed in that direction, continuing the routine where thankfully she had no other problem. Reaching near the harbor, the woman stopped and watched from a cautious distance. Ten large ships floated on the sea aligned to each other; dozens of men, hollering and huffing, carried and set barrels and crates on each ship. After one lone man set a barrel down on the ground for a brief moment, wiping the sweat from his forehead, Karin forced her legs to move. She called out, "Excuse me, sir, but do you know if anyone plans on traveling to Arendelle?"

The man turned around and nodded. "Yes. Captain Klein will be going there. He's the gray-haired man on the third ship from the left." He turned his back and returned to his duties.

So far so good. No one was hurt. Karin didn't smile, but she allowed her hands and body to ease, feeling indeed she had control again. With this newfound poise flowing through her body and soul, Karin passed more workers and the ships. Not as frantic as before, her eyes still analyzed her surroundings. As she closed in on her goal, a gray-haired man, having seen this stranger coming towards his ship, met her along the docks, his eyes in narrowed slits. When they were a foot from each other, he asked gruffly, "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for someone who can to take me to Arendelle," she replied boldly. "And I heard you were that man."

"Arendelle?"

Karin nodded. "Yes. I have… business to conduct."

"Hmm…" Captain Klein rubbed his chin. "I _am_ planning on stopping there today, and you can come along. For a price, of course," he added.

"Name it."

He said, "Two hundred."

The woman blanched, thankful her scarf concealed her face. "But… I only have one hundred twenty. Ship rides only cost seventy-five," she said. At least, that was the cost for the last ship she rode.

"Seventy-five?" the man scoffed. "Not in these areas."

Karin chewed on the inside of her cheek, her mind trying to figure out a solution. After she hastily thought of something, she let go of the flesh on the side of her mouth. "Is there any way you might be willing to drop it?" Karin asked. "I won't be a bother, and this is _really_ important. Maybe… maybe split it if I go just one way?" she suggested.

The captain stopped moving his hand and dropped it to his side. "Hmm. Well," he drawled. "That's a good idea. How about this: I'll lower the price to a hundred. That's as far as I'm willing to go. I'm the only one out of us who's going there, and it'll be the last trip from here for at least a few months. You're lucky you caught me at all."

Resisting an urge to sigh, Karin reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag containing all of her money she earned in the last few weeks. She unsealed the bag, pulling out the small amount of coins she'd be left with. But momentarily, she stared at it. The smarter choice would be to stay and earn a bit more money before embarking on this trip. She knew that. But who knew exactly when the next ship would come in? It would be at least a few more months, the captain said. Going to the nearest trading port required more time, and who knew if they conducted business with Arendelle? Waiting for months festering in this—this _longing_ to see to believe and not even being in the same city as Queen Elsa … Well, Karin already allowed the wanting to know overtake her, and her body reacted in unstable ways to begin with. Who knew how it would respond to not taking this chance? Some were worth taking, especially now that she felt she could take this one.

Shaking her head afterwards and despite the slight hesitation, Karin tied the bag and tossed it in his direction. Captain Klein caught it with ease.

"Here's the money," she said. "All of it should be in there."

"Splendid," he said, jiggling the bag in his hand. Captain Klein flickered his eyes from the bag to Karin. "Let's go to the cabin. There I can count and see if you're not trying to scam me."

Karin didn't say anything as she pocketed the rest of her money.

**::**

The ship sailed across the fjord, mimicking the sea's wave motion. Karin swayed along with it, holding onto the side for leverage. Once the captain confirmed Karin had enough money, he allowed her to stay on the deck in plain view, as long as she did not disturb his crew. With this, she gained a clear outlook of the open sea and the high, majestic cliffs that encased them and the body of water. This in turn made Arendelle viewable as they neared the kingdom after hours of navigating. Upon seeing Arendelle's cluster of buildings along the coast in the distance, Karin knew something changed. Whether innate or brought in by the soft breeze, she swore it had to have occurred upon seeing the speck grow larger and larger; although the other structures grew defined, she kept her eyes attached to the one feature that obviously stood out among the others: the castle.

She watched it much like the first time she heard about the possibility of Queen Elsa's abilities. With underlining questions begging to be answered, she thought of multiple scenarios of Queen Elsa living as a normal person (well, as normal as a queen could be, but that wasn't the point). Most were that she simply completed her royal duties and not having to control her powers. But not every scenario had that theme. In a contented mood, Karin allowed herself to fantasize if the queen did live up to those tales, on the slight chance they would. The dream included the other woman sculpting an ice figure with only her hands, putting forth all of the energy to create something magnificent. No need for judgment, no chance for the magic going haywire. She simply expressed who she was. That scenario caused Karin to tug her lips into a ghost of a smile. If only.

Wait, what? Karin, who had been leaning against the ship's side, stood upright, her hands clutching the wood with more force. She _liked_ the idea? Or, most importantly, _hoped_ for it? What an absurd thought! That was a cruel thing to want, to wish for someone to be born with this thing. Besides, why was she trying to set herself up for disappointment? Why hope for another person like her to exist at all? Karin didn't know, and the differing views twisted and simmered like hot water in her stomach, making her want to punch a wall.

Thankfully, Captain Klein inadvertently broke her away from her thoughts. From the corner of her eye, Karin noticed the captain approach her, and she turned in his direction, coming back to reality. He said, "As soon as we dock, you leave first. Got it?"

"Got it." When he faced his crew and commanded them to start arranging the supplies, Karin closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. She reopened them a few moments later. After the captain motioned for her to move, Karin followed him.

The ship soon slowed after it passed a stony lighthouse, and the captain called out, "Okay, boys, get the gangplank ready!" Two more men positioned themselves to the side of the ship. Upon approaching the harbor, the ship slogged onwards at a slow, almost reluctant pace. It stopped altogether when the navigator positioned it next to a dock, and the two men set the ship's platform atop the dock. Wood on wood clanked against each other. The captain said, "Off you go."

Karin ambled across the gangplank. She turned her head in all directions while doing so, taking in the sight of the harbor, the mountains, and the city (to which she grimaced). She listened to the heavy thumps of the crew's footsteps as every individual prepared to carry their goods, but upon seeing the impressive castle again, Karin drained those noises and feelings out, hardly registering anything as she approached the city. Every step Karin took caused her to stray farther away from the ship, but it also made the castle reach its fullest potential in size. Fully seeing the majestic design after she walked up a flight of stairs, all of the air vanished out of Karin. Her feet glued to the ground, legs feeling way too light to support her body weight. Surrounded by a grand stone wall with several interconnected towers of different shapes and sizes, the castle and other structures inside stood upright. Bold. Proud. With only a bridge separating the town from the castle, the gates were open wide, like arms urging her to come inside. Assuming all of those accounts Karin heard were true, then Queen Elsa of Arendelle occupied one in the rooms in there, maybe performing magic. She looked so close, yet still so far. All Karin had to do to be inside is to keep going.

Without thinking, Karin stepped forward but retreated, resisting the urge to slap herself. What was she thinking?! Even if she planned on seeing the queen (which she certainly did not), she couldn't simply waltz inside and expose herself, regardless of whether or not they were similar. After all, Karin would still be nothing but a—

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like big hugs!" A bright and cheerful voice abruptly said.

Karin turned around, her eyebrows knitting into a questioning gaze. It took her five seconds before Karin realized she had to look down to the see who spoke to her, for all she saw was a small gray cloud. And when she did, well, she stumbled away in shock, almost losing her balance. With a big smile on his face, a snowman looked up at her. He waved the twigs connected to his sides animatedly.

"What's you name?" Olaf asked.

A snowman just waved at her. And talked. She knew she was becoming crazy but not to _this_ point. "You… can talk?" Karin sputtered out.

"You Can Talk? That's a pretty funny name. Where did you come from, You Can Talk?"

Karin knelt on one knee, untying the scarf around her neck after finding it suddenly challenging to breathe. The woman removed the fabric and shoved it into her other pocket, hoping the air would awaken her senses. Surely this could not be real! This went against all logic, all reasoning. And yet, the animate object blinked at her. "Oh no, my name is Karin," she told Olaf. "It's just that… I've never seen anything like you before! Are… you alive?"

Olaf's head bobbed. "Yup!" As if emphasizing a point, he patted himself on his midsection.

The words _a beast of snow as big as the heavens_ echoed in Karin's mind. Olaf didn't really fit that description—he barely reached her waist in her total height and looked quite adorable—but that did not keep her from asking, "Did Elsa… _Queen_ Elsa create you?"

The snowman nodded again.

"Oh my…" Karin whispered, mainly to herself. Never in all the years she lived did she think these powers held the ability to mold intelligent life, let along in Queen Elsa's case. She simply thought it might have been an avalanche, not a literal being! How was that possible? Karin's own power extended only to making small shapes and bolts. Nothing on a positive scheme.

Olaf tilted his head. "You're not from around here, huh?" he asked. "Wait, of course you're not; you just came off that boat. Oooh!" he said excitedly. "Are you a merchant?"

The woman shook her head. "This is my first time in Arendelle, and I'm not a merchant. But I do travel a lot."

Olaf's eyes seemed to light up. "You travel? That's so cool! You get to meet so many new people, see so many things…" As Olaf appeared to get lost in his own thoughts, he wandered towards an opened flower stand. Karin, standing up, followed him, reaching the point where she was sure looking away would prove this to be a hallucination. "But I don't think I ever want to leave Arendelle. I love everything here. Like this flower!" He sniffed (with a carrot for a nose nonetheless!) a red flower, and he sneezed loudly. "Even if I am allergic as Kristoff says."

Karin chuckled. "So you love flowers?"

"Uh-huh, especially this one!" He motioned towards the red flower he smelled. "It's so pretty." Olaf sighed. "We have so many of them in the garden, but I've always wanted to have my very own special flower to take care of when it's tiny."

"Hold onto that thought," Karin said. Olaf, after looking back up, watched with a curious gaze as Karin walked up to the florist. They spoke in hushed voices, and Karin reached into her pocket and handed him some coins. Then, she returned to Olaf's side and knelt to the snowman's level again. "I like flowers, too. But since, you know, I move around a lot, I can't take care of one at the moment and give it a proper home." Karin lifted the potted plant, observing it. "It deserves a loving home, don't you think?"

"Of course—everything does!"

Karin didn't resist a grin from forming. "Well then," she tilted the flower in his direction and asked, "would you mind taking care of it for me?"

He gasped. "Really?"

"Really."

Olaf beamed. "Yes! I would love to!" She handed over the gift, placing it into his hands. The snowman practically bounced up and down. "Oh wow! Thank you, Karin!" He managed to say before sneezing.

"You're welcome, Olaf," Karin said. "And perhaps you should try turning your nose to the other side. It might help your allergies."

The snowman nodded vigorously. "I promise that it will be the prettiest flower to ever exist!" With that, he began to skip away. But then he quickly turned around and rushed back to Karin. Holding the plant in one arm, Olaf hugged Karin's leg. It lasted briefly. The next moment he left again, calling out more promises of caring for the plant. Karin, still feeling the soft pressure of Olaf's branch for an arm and snow body against her leg, watched him. Her eyebrows shot upwards and her mouth hanged agape; Olaf did not get hurt by the hug? There were times a touch did not hurt anyone, but those moments were far in between. _Well, probably because he's a snowman and surprised me, _Karin reasoned, closing her mouth.

Still, though, nothing but pleasantness filled the woman's body for making Olaf's day and being hugged. It's been so long since she did a deed where she made someone happy and been hugged in return; words of gratitude were not the same as actions after years of only speaking. The smile that developed as she talked to Olaf also grew bigger, something that hadn't happen for a long time either. In fact, Karin couldn't recall a time where she genuinely smiled from one side of her mouth to the other. But she supposed things were bound to change when presented an alive snowman.

Speaking of the devil, Karin noticed he headed straight for the bridge. And then the castle. Without an issue, the snowman, still jumping for joy, entered the royal area. That's when realization dawned on Karin, sending chills down her body: those tales were true. Indeed, she knew now magic must live inside of Queen Elsa, and a powerful one at that. For three weeks the idea tormented Karin, reviving the drive for knowledge in her that died years ago. That ambition also answered her question from earlier of why she wanted for Queen Elsa to be supernatural: it'd prove Karin wasn't alone in this world, regardless if she wanted it to be true or not.

The woman thought that once she saw some proof, then she'd be satisfied and move on. That was the whole reason she came here in the first place. But that was based on confirming those stories were false. The yearning to know and the delight from her encounter with the snowman returned with a vengeance. All the woman knew about the queen included her name, the stories, and now Olaf. Everything up to this point was hearsay, even from Olaf, something she shouldn't take lightly but still had to doubt. Karin, with her ability to create lightning in her own hands, required to see Queen Elsa perform it, to see the snow come to life by sheer will. But how? And when? Karin didn't know. But she became determined to figure out a new plan.

**::**

An hour later, the ship Karin traveled on left with a boatload of new goods. Karin noticed it after she exited the tenth store she visited in that time frame, trying her best to keep her shoulders from slouching. After her encounter with Olaf, Karin knew that she, at least for the time being, had no other choice but to stay. Regardless of her desire to try to see the queen's power without being brash, she had no other way to leave if she wanted to anyways; with so little money left to her name, she needed to work. And this time, it could not be one where only a few coins were given. No, it must to be something real, where a day's wage equaled the three it'd take to earn the same amount doing mundane things. Might as well aim higher due to not knowing exactly where her path would lead, she figured.

Karin's options, however, were severely limited, and quickly dwindled with each decline. All of the shops she seeked to work in were not looking to hire. At least, that's what they all told her. She could tell some of them didn't want someone like her only because of what she wore. No matter how developed her skills were, she wouldn't meet their standards; they basically upturned their noses and shooed her out as if she were a stray animal. Karin couldn't blame them, though. When she was first introduced to the notion of shirts and pants, she wasn't exactly ecstatic. Most of the time since being on her own she used her scarf, making it challenging for anyone to distinguish her gender, and she herself hasn't heard of other low-ranked women dressing like a man. Although she kept the style for several reasons, she seriously doubted if it would work to her benefit here.

That was all she thought when she entered a medium-sized building labeled _Collins' Tailor Shop._ A small bell ringed, announcing her arrival in the spacious area. She closed the door softly, about to speak when she stopped herself. A few moments later, an older man with dark hair and a trimmed beard walked into the room from an opening in the far back. "Welcome, welcome!" the man greeted quite loudly, moving around a counter. "How may I help you… ah… miss?" His eyes scanned her body. "Do you want to buy new wardrobe?" he asked carefully.

She shook her head. "No. Actually, umm, I'm Karin, and I just arrived in town today. I was wondering if you needed extra help…" her voice trailed off, anticipating an immediate dismissal.

The tailor observed her, moving in closer for further inspection. He walked around her, as if a predator closing in on its prey. His studious, critical gaze furthered that impression. Karin squirmed under his gaze. "What can you do?" he questioned.

Karin arched an eyebrow at his question, unsure if she was more flabbergasted at his circling or that he didn't outright boot her out. Whatever the reason, she didn't hesitate in speaking. "I can sow a bit, but I haven't made anything large for a while…" she said, standing still but allowing her eyes to watch him when he did not look at her directly. "I can also clean, read, and write, too."

It was the man's turn to raise his eyebrows. He stopped moving and asked, "You're literate?"

"Yes."

The tailor moved his eyes up and down her body again, trying to perceive her as a whole rather than nitpick at the minute details. He remained silent for a while, but he finally said after what appeared to feel like forever, "You can work as my assistant and maid. My business is expanding greatly," he smugly grinned, "and I need help keeping the place tidy. Or in the instance that I'm out, watch over the shop. Do know, however, that if I find one thing missing, even something as small as a coin or a needle, you're out." The tailor's gaze grew serious again.

"I understand," Karin replied, controlling her voice from being overly-excited.

His restraint from criticizing didn't go too far. "And you'll have to wear something with more class. I must keep my business' appearance to a respectable level."

Karin's face fell. Oh no, not again. In a disappointed tone that showed semblance of repetition, she said, "I'm sorry, but that won't work for me. I don't have anything else other than this." She gestured to what she wore. "And I don't feel comfortable wearing a dress. I apologize for wasting your time."

Again, the man surprised her. "Calm down, calm down." The man said, rolling his eyes. "I have some things you can use. Not exactly brand new, but at least better than _that_." The tailor glanced at her clothes once again, looking like he wanted to burn them out of existence.

Karin frowned deeply, self-conscious of the low quality of her apparel in a store like this. "Thank you. When can I start?"

"How about today?"

"Sure."

**::**

Mr. Collins, the tailor, was definitely right on the need for the shop to be cleaned. Dirt and grime didn't necessarily build up to a disgusting standard, but it had been neglected. Karin spent the next few days wiping, dusting, mopping, and scrubbing, things that required to be done daily and sometimes multiple times in a day according to the man. She worked from the early morning hours until the sun began to set, where her boss closed the business. After Karin finished her job each day, she returned to an inn's small room she rented out at the cheapest price possible. That became a regular routine for the woman. She worked and ate during the day and rested at night. But sleep didn't come so easily. For a long time, her mind wandered before she fell asleep. Not being distracted with anything and simply lying in the bed gave Karin a lot of time to reflect.

Many things came to mind: her job, the places she visited, the people who were especially kind, and more. Major topics that always popped up were her family and past. That isn't to say that she didn't think about either in all of the years she voyaged, though. Both were always in the back of her mind but tucked away under more current, pressing issues. Once in a while, however, they crept out from their hiding place, and now that Karin found a rather stable living condition, they wasted no time resurfacing. Some were ones that filled her with nostalgia. Most only brought her back to That Night and all that led to that life-changing day. When that happened, Karin pushed it back down as humanly possible and focused on matters that weren't old, renewed wounds. Queen Elsa and Olaf were prime examples.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't think about the snowman and the queen. They were the most prominent above everything else. The woman wanted to see Olaf again and relish in his happy voice and spirit, but with her job hours she only left Mr. Collins' shop when other people began to close their businesses and returned home. And then there was Queen Elsa. Those questions burned to be answered. However, Karin didn't dare to ask anyone for more information relating to her, paranoid that one question would only set off a chain of reactions: she'd inquire more, and that in turn would arouse suspicion in the queen if she somehow by the off chance heard of someone asking many questions about her. As much as it challenged her, she willed herself to wait until inspiration struck her, at the right time. That patience paid off.

On the fourth day since she started working, Karin arrived in the tailor shop, calling out to Mr. Collins to warn him of her presence. He shouted back at her with, "Okay! Go on and sweep the floor!" Karin retrieved a broom from a closet in the back room and did what he told her to do, beginning at the front part of the store. The sun started to rise in the sky some time ago, cascading light down on the awakening kingdom. As Karin swept the floor, she watched through a small window of the residents also stirring and filling the streets, content to observing people with the safety of being behind a wall. Karin chuckled upon noticing an animated young lady, probably a teenager, pull a boy through the street. She shook her head and resumed to paying attention to the ground.

Mr. Collins emerged from the backroom not too long afterwards, slipping on a coat. "I will be right back; I must purchase some thread," he said absentmindedly, more focused on tucking his shirt into his trousers. Shortly afterwards, Mr. Collins passed by Karin. The small bell above the door dinged when he opened it and left.

Karin's eyes followed but lost interest. She continued to sweep, gradually covering the entire room at a relatively quick pace. She began to move into the back room, the area where Mr. Collins prepared and stored the tailored orders, when the bell from earlier ranged. Well, that was rather quick.

Instead of hearing the man, a feminine voice said, "Mr. Collins? Are you here?"

Setting the broom against the wall for a moment, Karin turned around. A young woman entered the shop, walking further away from the door as she looked around the store. The newcomer's deeply pale skin and blonde hair many shades lighter than Karin's immediately stood out against the darker colors of the shop. Putting on a grin Mr. Collins scolded her to have at all times at the presence of a customer, Karin walked closer and greeted her. "Hello, how can I help you?"

The newcomer turned to face her, and Karin's breathing hitched, making the forced smile waver for a brief moment. Possibly the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen gazed at her.

The woman smiled. "Hello there. I'm here to pick up an order I submitted two weeks ago. Is Mr. Collins here?"

Karin regained enough composure to say, "I'm sorry but no; he's out for an errand. But you are more than welcomed to wait for him," Karin added quickly. "He should be back any moment."

"Okay," she replied.

Not wanting to make the customer uncomfortable (and keep her self-control), Karin walked over to the counter. She busied herself by twiddling her thumbs together and keeping her head bowed, not quite trusting the stranger enough to leave her alone in the room. Every now and then Karin glanced towards the woman. Karin would then take note of certain aspects that caught her attention. Like how the stranger's hair was tied into a tightly braided bun, outmatching Karin's clumsy attempt to her own hair. Or how the dress and cloak she wore looked nice on her body. And how the woman's straight posture clearly presented confidence. All basically the opposite to Karin.

Karin had no idea what exactly held her eye for this stranger for so long, but whatever the reason she kept glimpsing. When the fifth or sixth time she glanced at her, Karin found her brown eyes connected with the woman's eyes. Karin's face reddened as she quickly looked away.

A minute later, the other woman broke the awkward tension. She asked, "How long have you've worked here? I don't recall meeting nor seeing you before."

"A couple days," Karin uttered out, trying to fight back the blush. "Mr. Collins hired me."

"How does it feel to work for someone like him?"

Karin paused as she tried to think of the right description of him. Then, in a joking manner, she said, "Like trying to walk on water."

The blue-eyed woman chuckled. Karin found the inner strength to look at her again. A corner of her mouth twitched upwards before she turned her head.

Another silence fell over them, but this time, Karin felt the heat from her face fade. The stranger again broke the silence when she said, "Pardon me if I seem a bit forward, but is your name Karin?"

Karin blinked. She looked back at the woman. "Yes. How do you know?" she asked, her tone coming out more forceful than she personally liked.

"Oh, don't be alarmed. I mean no harm. It's just that my friend Olaf spoke highly for days of a traveler who bought him a flower to take care of. I thought it might have been you; he described you as being the first woman he's ever seen wearing men's clothes."

Olaf? Karin perked up. She thought he would've forgotten her by now. The idea of something as special as Olaf remembered her caused her stomach to swell with happiness. But that feeling didn't last long. If he told this woman of her existence, how many other people did he tell?

Unsure of what to respond with in the moment, Karin replied nonchalantly, "Yes, well, traveling in a dress doesn't do well for being taken seriously. Or feel comfortable."

The woman nodded. "Understandable." Then, as if contemplating if she should continue, she added, "I find it admirable for someone to make such a bold statement, let alone express it." Her eyes shined with respect, and Karin wondered when the entire room grew twenty degrees hotter; she glimpsed down at her hands to make sure they didn't start a fire and only saw normal palms. She looked back up, her smile growing in size.

Before Karin could respond, though, the door swung open. Both Karin and the woman looked over, seeing Mr. Collins walk in as he announced, "I have returned!" His eyes fell upon the customer, and in a teeth-achingly sweet tone said, "Good morning, Your Majesty! I did not expect you to return until tomorrow. What brings you here, if I may ask?"

_Wait… Your Majesty?_

Karin's body stiffened.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Collins," she greeted in return. "Princess Anna left not too long ago to spend time with her boyfriend, so I'm here to take the dress back early."

"Ah, of course. Karin!" Mr. Collins called, not turning to face her. "Go retrieve Queen Elsa's order. It's under her name."

Karin, after she gulped air, nodded obediently and peeled her body from the counter to enter the second room. Almost immediately she leaned her back into the wall. Her chest pulsed like that of a beating drum, and Karin looked at her hands again. No glow emitted from them. Good. That was a start. Still, though, she followed through her habit, hearing Mr. Collins' and Queen Elsa's voices carry into the room, making small talk.

_Okay, you can do this. Queen Elsa seems to be a nice person. Just stay calm, and whatever you do, don't ruin the dress._ Queen Elsa chuckled again, and the tune made Karin's lips tug back into the shape before Mr. Collin's inturruption, but it vanished as soon as it came. Soothed slightly and knowing not doing anything would be apprehensive, she stepped slowly towards a rack of finished tailored orders. The woman found the outfit, a knee-length violet dress with a delicate curve at the neckline, under none other than the queen's title. With a shaky intake of breath, Karin took the dress and held it so that only her arms and not her hands touched it. _Here goes nothing._

The woman returned to the front side of the shop. When she saw Queen Elsa again, her head grew hazy with so many thoughts running through her head. "H-here's the dress," Karin managed to say, adding hastily, "Your Majesty."

"Thank you," Queen Elsa replied. Karin stopped breathing when the woman reached out to take the dress from her, praying to Odin their hands or other parts of their bodies would not touch. That only reinforced the ever-growing shakiness in Karin's body, and she felt the heat surface in her palms. Karin gently pushed the dress into Queen Elsa's grasp, quickly hiding her hands behind her back while curling and uncurling them. She sheepishly half-smiled.

Queen Elsa watched Karin momentarily before she said, "It's beautiful, Mr. Collins. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, my queen." Mr. Collins bowed.

The queen, with a soft smile, said to Karin, "As the Queen of Arendelle, I would like to formally welcome you. I hope you enjoy my kingdom during your stay."

_I do_, Karin wanted to say, but she merely bowed as well.

"I must be going. Have a good day."

Karin watched the woman as she left the shop, the door closing behind her with a quiet thump.


End file.
